Hell Releases, losing Sanity
by Sisilaya
Summary: Kaoru gets challenged by a student of Gohei, Battousai gets released and Kenshin loses all sanity he had left in him. R for violence, angst and lemon for future chapters. (BattousaiKaoru, rather angsty)
1. Just the Beginning

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya  
--  
  
She looked over the river and sighed deeply, a single tear running down her cheek, her hair loose and her bright blue eyes looking dull from all the crying. "Why.. Oh dear Kami why. Tell me why had this have to happen?" She held a piece of reddish pink cloth in her hand, clinging her hand she squeezed it hard as some more tears started to run down her cheeks. Ever since he left she felt on the other side relieved but also deep sadness and regret. Why didn't she notice it earlier?  
  
Looking up at the sky she softly whispered his name "Kenshin." the sound of his name made her heart melt but also made it burn in anger at the same time, it all started when a large bulky man challenged her to a swordfight in her dojo.  
  
" I am Hotayo Matsure! I have come to challenge you for what your father has done to my sensei Gohei! I wont rest till all of you die and this dojo is burned down! Prepare to die Kamiya Kaoru!" He immediately charged at her, his sword striking out at her. But before he could connect there was a red fade and the hard sound of two sword clashing. It was Kenshin.  
  
"You will not hurt Miss Kaoru, that you won't." Kaoru stood behind him, first bewildered but soon to turn into anger. "Kenshin I can take care of this! It's -my- dojo and he offended my father! I have the right to keep my families name high, and I will net no one insult it!" He turned his head towards her, there was a hint of gold in his eyes and Kaoru gasped. /He looks really serious that he wants to fight this battle, but I can't let him! It's my family name I have to protect!And I will do it till my last breath!/ With that she stepped aside from Kenshin and grabbed her bokken from her side, swinging it at the Hotayo's neck it connected hard, she grinned but it was soon to change into confusion, he didn't even move while she hit him or even look like he was hurt! This was impossible!  
  
Hotayo's deep brown eyes slowly lowered towards Kaoru's face as his lips turned into a cruel smile "Is that all you got Kamiya? I didn't know your family was THAT weak!" With that he grabbed the front of her gi and lifted her up to his eye level, his other hand clenching into a fist and punching her hard in the stomach. Kaoru double over, blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
Kenshin looked from the side, his right hand clenched around the hilt of his reversed blade katana, his knuckles turning white. He wanted to step in but couldn't, this was Kaoru's fight and she'd be so ashamed of herself if she couldn't defend her own family name. He knew how much it meant to her, else she wouldn't have gone on with the dojo and her teach her fathers Kamiya Kasshin style to others by herself after her parents died. His eyes flickered gold for a second when he saw Kaoru double and blood leaking from her mouth. Battousai wanted to be released! Right now! He wouldn't let Kaoru get hurt by a man of that filthy Gohei!  
  
Hotayo laughed, dropping her as Kaoru fell to her knees, holding onto her belly, she had dropped her bokken when he punched her, cursing herself for it she got up and stepped back, she wouldn't let this man get the best of her, she was determined that this man would suffer for insulting her family, she drove her fist up to meet his chin but it only to got caught in midair by his oversized hand.  
  
/She's got some spirit that little wrench. I'm going to enjoy this. Heh./ Hotayo grinned and squeezed her fist hard, sick snapping sounds of bone breaking were heard from her fist which only caused him to grin wider. Kaoru bit her lip trying not to scream, the pain searing through her hand was like a big rock fell on it and crushed every bone in her hand that she had.  
  
Kenshin had seen people break their hands before, but for Kaoru it was diffrend and there was pure rage going through him, he wanted to help his Koaru, yes -his- Kaoru! He didn't hid his feelings anymore for the ebony haired beauty, finally after all those years. Kenshin's eyes shifted from violet to blazing gold and then back to violet again, he wanted to slice this Hotayo's body up to little pieces, he would break his rules for Kaoru without a doubt. Then his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Hotayo looked down at the ebony haired woman, that was kneeling infront of him. He still had hold of her now crushed hand and pulled it up, pulling her to her feet as a hint of pure insanity was seen in his eyes. He licked his lips and looked over at her, then to Kenshin /That must be her lover.. great I'm going to have some real fun in here, all for you Master Gohei!/. He grinned at Kenshin manically at seeing the pure rage that was in the red haired mans eyes. He then looked down at Kaoru and lowered his head, resting his other hand on her lower back he pulled her close and locked his lips with her into a passionate kiss. He would show that red haired freak who's boss.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw the gleaming insanity in the attackers eyes, fearing for the worst. She saw him look over at Kenshin, then back at her. She felt a large hand on her lower back as she suddenly was pulled close into a wet and long kiss. She shut her eyes and tried to push Hotayo off, being extremely disgusted by his actions, but he only held on tighter in return. She wanted to save her first kiss for the only one she secretly and fully loved, Kenshin. She screamed into the kiss, screaming for help.  
  
Kenshins eyes widened in fury when he saw Hotayo kiss Kaoru, right infront of him! That was IT! He screamed out, his voice lowering a few octaves as his red aura came up. His muscles started bulking out a bit and finally his eyes changing into bright glowing golden. The Battousai was released.  
  
Kenshin leaped into the air high, swinging his katana out of it's sheath violently he leaped down at Hotayo with lightning speed, losing all sanity he had left in him. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--- TBC  
Muwhahahaha.. Cliffhanger ^_^.  
  
Please review! This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think. O__o;  
  
Sisilaya 


	2. Seeing Red

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya  
  
-  
  
Kenshins eyes widened in fury when he saw Hotayo kiss Kaoru, right infront of him! That was IT! He screamed out, his voice lowering a few octaves as his red aura came up. His muscles started bulking out a bit and finally his eyes changing into bright glowing golden. The Battousai was released.  
  
Kenshin leaped into the air high, swinging his katana out of its sheath violently he leaped down at Hotayo with lightning speed, losing all sanity he had left in him. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--  
  
Chapter 2; Seeing Red.  
  
--  
  
Hotayo looked up, hearing Kenshin fury screams he pushes Kaoru to the ground violently, hearing her wince as she hit the ground. Drawing out his katana he saw Kenshin lunging at him, it was like the guy was flying! He cursed to himself for being so careless. Hotayo drew up his sword to block Kenshins attack but before a clang was heard he suddenly saw him fade, infront of his own eyes. "Remind me never to drink sake before I go on a mission... now my eyes are tricking me!" He growled out in anger, suddenly there was a sharp pain in his lower back.  
  
Kenshin rushed down at Hotayo ready to strike him. He grinned, he would show this meaningless bastard not to offend the Hitokiri Battousai. /The fool, he really thinks I would attack head on like that? He must know better then that... but I guess not/. Kenshin chuckled in a low voice, his body fading due his superior speed. He jumped down and rolled to the side, flipping up he brought the hilt of his katana up to Hotayo's lower back, the hilt sinking in it till he heard a loud sickening snap. He grinned, his amber eyes glowing up, it felt good to be back in action again.  
  
Kaoru fell to the ground, her ebony hair spreading around her and falling in the sand, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, Kami-sama that guy tasted bad! She drew herself up in a sitting position and pushed her hair back, she wondered why Hotayo had suddenly dropped her. Then she saw him up in the sky before she saw a red fade and Hotayo falling to the ground twitching. It was Kenshin!  
  
Hotayo fell to the ground, his spine partly crumbled and he couldn't feel his legs anymore, this was really bad! He looked up, not surprised to see a part of amber glowing eyes looking into his own brown orbs. Kenshin looked down at him, his lip turning into a grin that could send shivers up ones spine "Game over". He felt cold steel pressed against his neck, he snarled at Kenshin. "This ain't over yet you freak!". "Oh but it is.." He immediately regretted his word, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, everything infront of his eyes going black and red.... his mind then slipped away.  
  
He grinned, his opponent on the floor, just as it should be. His soft lips turned into a cruel gin, whispering in a low voice "Game over...". He started into Hotayo's eyes, he could read the fear in the mans eyes, only causing him to only grin wider. He drew his katana against the man's neck. "This ain't over yet you freak!" Oh this was getting amusing, he would show him the opposite though. Purring softly "Oh but it is...", he yanked his sword hard, he could almost feel the steed of the blade slice through the hot and wet flesh. He smiled to himself stepping back, the blood was spraying from the mans neck and he didn't want his clothes getting stained.  
  
She looked at the man bleeding on the ground, her eyes widened. Kenshin slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes covered by his red hair, still you could see the amber glow of his eyes through it. He smiled. "It's over now Kaoru..." There was something in his voice that she didn't trust, not at all to be precisely! He turned and slowly walked towards her silently, not saying a word, his eyes still glowing dangerously. His lips twisted into a cruel smile again "Kaoru... aren't you happy..?" She panicked. This was not Kenshin... it couldn't be.. no.. not Battousai.. *she looked around frantically searching for a weapon. Her eyes fell on her bokken, then slid back to Kenshin, then back to her bokken, this was her only chance. She sprung up and lunged for her bokken, only to find her body being pinned to the ground, someone laying on her back and purring in her ear. It was Kenshin.  
  
--TBC  
Ok another cliffhanger ^_^ I know it's short don't sue me! O_o;  
  
Sisilaya.  
  
--  
  
Please review!  
Alysandrya: thanks for the compliment ^_^ and yeah I fixed that after I made my profile, cooincidence.  
  
Leigh: Nope she couldn't. *watches Hotayo bleed to death on the ground* HEY STOP STAINING THE CARPET!!  
  
Anomymous: yeah I know I'm evil ^__^ 


	3. Voiceless Screaming

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya  
  
--  
  
She panicked. This was not Kenshin... it couldn't be.. no.. not Battousai.. *she looked around frantically searching for a weapon. Her eyes fell on her bokken, then slid back to Kenshin, then back to her bokken, this was her only chance. She sprung up and lunged for her bokken, only to find her body being pinned to the ground, someone laying on her back and purring in her ear. It was Kenshin.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Chapter 3; Voiceless Screaming  
  
--  
  
"Now now. Kaoru. that wouldn't be a good idea, now would it?" Kenshin grinned and softly nuzzled her neck, her skin smelled like jasmine tingling his senses.  
  
"Kenshin get off me. now!" Kaoru turned around under him, pushing her delicate hands against his chest trying to push him away with all the force she had in her. If he though she would surrender to his touch that easily he had another thing coming! She gritted her teeth, she might love him but she would let -nobody- take advantage of her like that!  
  
His hand slid down her slender waist, it was perfectly curved. not to mention the other curves a little higher.. He pushed himself against her, oh how he loved it when they were feisty. He growled against her pushes, his eyes glowing amber for a second.  
  
"Please Kenshin. not now. not here." Kaoru softly whimpered under him, her lower lip trembling. Battousai wasn't only evil, but also a lot stronger then the Rurouni was. She still struggled against him, feeling disgusted, but all her tries were in vain. Battousai would always get what he wanted.  
  
"Not now you say? But your body tell me different my dear Kaoru.. you're more then ready.." he moved his right hand up and squeezed one of her breasts firmly, smirking. "Not here? Well I can change that." He stood up and grabbed her wrist, yanking her up to her feet he dragged her into the dojo.  
  
He pushed her up a wall and started slowly kissing her neck, flicking his tongue against her milky white skin from time to time. She opened her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips, a strange feeling coming up around her tights. She had actually fantasized about this moment. she and him alone. but not like this! Can't rape the willing? Well that proverb was horribly wrong.  
  
His hand slid down over her waist then to the back, his hand squeezing her behinds firmly as she made a little jump, startled. That was the limit for her. "I SAID GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING P-" she got cut short when his lips firmly pressed against hers in a punishing kiss, his body pressing her up against the wall hard. One of his amber eyes opened he growled softly, muttering into the kiss "Shut up or you'll regret it woman." Her sapphire eyes widened, wishing desperately someone would come in now to stop this hell.  
  
He then suddenly stopped, his eyes going towards the door he left open, hearing footsteps. He cursed to himself, having the urge to do something horrible to the person that was entering through the gates outside for interfering his actions. Looking at Kaoru he frowned, his voice was low and dangerous "Don't tell a soul or I'll make sure of it you will never be able to speak again."  
  
He then withdrew, his amber eyes widening a bit and changing to the gentle violet colour of the Rurouni, a warm smile crossing his face like nothing happened. Still there was this look in his eyes that told her he was serious. And she knew aswell that he would be capable to -anything- now the Battousai was released.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" A bit grumpy Yahiko entered the dojo, soon to be followed by Sanosuke who had his hands in his pockets lazily, chewing on a straw. They clearly hadn't seen the corpse of Hotayo in the bushes, Kenshin making a mental note he had to get rid of it any time soon.  
  
"No, I hadn't got the time for it Yahiko, but dinner shall be done soon, that it will." He smiled gently at the young puber, frowning inside. He was sick of playing the gentle rurouni but he didn't want his plan with Kaoru to fail, so he just had to deal with it for now.  
  
Kaoru still stood there against the wall, looking deadly pale and staring at Kenshin. /How can he suddenly be so nice.? He just tried to rape me and now the rurouni is back again like nothing happened.. She swallowed hard and then blushed, Sanosuke was staring at her, she then looked down, seeing that her kimono was looking messed up she quickly straightened it, blushing.  
  
"Somethings wrong with you ugly?" Yahiko was looking at her, watching her still pale face. Kaoru glared at Yahiko "Yes I'm fine and don't call me that you punk!" she snapped at him, causing Yahiko only to grin. The boy loved it when she was angry at him, it felt as if she actually cared for him, noticed him, the worst was to be ignored.  
  
Kenshin glared at Sanosuke, flecks of gold swimming through the violet orbs that were his eyes. He was staring at -his- Kaoru, a surge of strong jealousy and possessiveness coming over him. But he went completely normal to the rurouni when Sanosuke met his gaze, he didn't want them to find out that Battousai had returned. not yet. He smiled at him gently. "I'll go prepare dinner now" He turned around and walked towards the kitchen, his eyes returning to gold immediately when his back was towards the people in the room, a shadow coming over his face as he entered the kitchen, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sanosuke glanced over at Kenshin entering the kitchen, he was sure there was something wrong with him, his aura felt strange. /Was he just glaring at me.? I almost felt his eyes burning a hole right through me but when I met his eyes he was completely normal.. Something's fishy in here./  
  
Grabbing a small pack of matches and a bottle of pure alcohol he placed them into his gi. Going through the second kitchen door into the garden stealthily he walked towards the corpse of Hotayo. Once he was infront of it he stared down at it, a small smirk crossing his lips. He bent down and picked it up, throwing it over his shoulder. It was actually a ridiculous sight, Kenshin holding a man over his shoulder that was like one and a half time bigger then he was. Oh well, Battousai had amazing strength he guessed. He looked around him, checking if there were no witnesses he then threw the body of Hotayo over the fence like it was nothing, jumping after him quickly, it was clearly seen on his way of moving he was the Hitokiri Battousai, everything when quickly, smooth and spotless.  
  
Once over the fence he looked around him, it was dark outside cause of it being winter and dark early, and it wasn't wise to be outside at this time of day, so he wasn't surprised to see nobody around him. He grabbed the body of Hotayo and dragged it through the path towards the river. He saw a beam laying on the side of the road and grabbed, having Hotayo over his shoulder still.  
  
He arrived the at the river and placed the beam down and lied the body of Hotayo down on it, tearing a strip from the bottom of his hakama he tied Hotayo to the beam. Taking the bottle of alcohol that was used usually to clean wounds out of his gi, he opened the bottle and spread the liquid over the mans dead body. He then lifted up the beam witrh the man attached to it and laid it in the water, making sure the body floated on the beam so the water wouldn't reach the alcohol. He leaned down, his face close to Hotayo's he closed the dead mans eyes "You know. I should thank you. you're the man that released the real me.. " A cruel smirk crossed his lips and he spit disgustedly on Hotayo's face.  
  
He got up to his feet and pushed the body away roughly with his foot. Taking the matches out of his gi he lit one, throwing the burning small piece of wood on the dead body of Hotayo that was floating away in the water, it immediately catching flames.  
  
He watched the burning body for a few second before turning away and walking back towards the dojo, he still had to prepare that god damn dinner.  
-- TBC  
  
- Hehe, another Cliffhanger ^_^. I had more time today so I made a longer chapter, I hope you're all satisfied now and enjoyed reading this chapter. Oh yeah, and please review! ^^;  
  
-Sisilaya 


	4. Torn Apart

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya  
  
--  
  
He watched the burning body for a few second before turning away and walking back towards the dojo, he still had to prepare that god damn dinner.  
  
-- --  
  
Chapter 4; Torn Apart  
  
--  
  
He was walking over the path back to the dojo, walking with his head down his hair hanging infront of his eyes so you couldn't see the ambers gleam in them, he didn't want to scare any person that would be so foolish to be out at this time of the day. Though, it would be an amusing sight. He then saw a pair of rather large feet infront of him, moving his head, his amber eyes followed the large body up when he saw a pair of white trousers, a white upper gi with black stripes on it, but when he met the mans face his eyes were clear violet again, a warm smile showing on his face. "Good evening Sanosuke."  
  
The tall brunette looked down at the redhead suspiciously "what are you doing here at this time of the day.? I though you were preparing dinner Kenshin" Sanosuke raised a large brown eyebrow at the smaller man infront of him, crossing his arms infront of his chest. Kenshin looked up at him, his eyes warm violet "We were out of tofu and I though, maybe a shop would still be open so I could buy us new tofu for tonight. But sadly I was out of luck, that I was."  
  
"Well why didn't you say anything then? When we didn't found you in the kitchen we all began to worry, Kaoru sent me to find you. strange she didn't want to go herself. maybe because rapists and that kind of people could be on the streets at this time of day" Sanosuke shrugged, he swore he saw a smirk on Kenshin's face for a second but ignored it. Probably his imagination.  
  
/Those 'kind' of people..? Hah. People like -me- she meant, she knew what would happen if I found her here all alone/ He smirked, but dropped it immediately, Sanosuke was with him and he had to watch out. /Sometimes I wish that girl was less clever, but ofcourse I like a challenge../. He looked up at Sanosuke's face, smiling gently "Shall we get going my friend? I think Yahiko and Miss Kaoru will be worried sick about us if we don't return home soon, that they will." Sanosuke shrugged again "I guess you're right" and he turned around, following the small redhead infront of him towards the dojo.  
  
"See! There they are!" Yahiko yelled, pointing at Sanosuke and Kenshin that were entering through the gate outside. He ran up to the two, being silently followed by a pale looking Kaoru, a bandage was around her limp right hand, trying to hide the purple coloured skin underneath it  
  
"Took you baka's long enough!" The small boy frowned, his hands on his hips "why in the world did you left Kenshin? I though you were making dinner!". Kenshin wanted to snap out at the boy for being so rude, his hands clenching into fists, he then quietly spoke "I was out of tofu.". He then left into the house without saying a word walking into the kitchen directly, slamming the door behind him. Kaoru flinched.  
  
"Is he on his period or something?" Yahiko murmered, Sanosuke thwapping the young punk in response. Yahiko snarled "Hey what was that for!". Sanosuke knew it wasn't a wise idea to piss off Kenshin in the mood he was in, he could feel it on his aura and he didn't want Yahiko to push the redhead over the edge.  
  
Kaoru still felt panicked, the way Kenshin looked at her when he headed for the kitchen just scared the hell out of her. She could feel dizzy spells were about to strike again and bowed towards Sanosuke and Yahiko "If you'll excuse me please" She ran off to her bedroom and fell onto her futon, gasping. She was terrified to death that the Battousai had taken over Kenshin completely, being afraid that she would never see her gentle Rurouni back. And her always thinking the Battousai and Rurouni were one: Kenshin. How horribly wrong of her. Battousai had now invaded Rurouni aswell.  
  
Kenshin stood in the kitchen, his eyes shifting from amber to violet constantly, he tried to regain his consciousness, it was too soon to let Yahiko and Sanosuke know. His consciousness spoke to himself:  
  
(They'll die anyway, so what's the use?)  
  
Not now, the time isn't right. Kaoru isn't at my full command. not yet.  
  
(What does that have to do with them?)  
  
I don't know! I just doesn't feel right yet.  
  
(What doesn't feel right yet?)  
  
Seeing their dead bodies on the ground covered in blood, before they screamed for my mercy ofcourse.  
  
(Ah.)  
  
The voice died away, causing him to only smirk. He then grabbed a few potatoes, a fish, rice and some vegetables. He securely hid the tofu so no one would find out about his little lie. He started preparing dinner, using more power to cut the potatoes then necessary, but who cared.  
  
After what seemed like 40 minutes he came out, with four plates full with food on his arms. It was less good then usually but no one dared to complain. Yahiko dug into his food, Sanosuke silently eating from his one. Kaoru didn't dare to look up from her plate, she wasn't hungry at all, but she didn't want to give Kenshin an opportunity to speak to her, she then though she heard something fall and looked up. Big mistake.  
  
He looked straight into her eyes, amber clashing against blue. She smirked darkly, his eyes being half hidden by his eyes. Oh it felt so good to see her cower in fear for him. She was his vixen, and -his- only.  
  
She swallowed nervously, looking into those amber eyes. Lust, possessiveness and insanity were strongly reflected by his them. She started shivering, lowering her eyes she quickly went back to eating her food again.  
  
There he felt it again, that strange violent aura coming from him! What the hell was going on! Sanosuke frowned and looked at Kenshin, he then saw the amber colour in his eyes shocked, his eyes widen. /Did my eyes just cheat on me or is Battousai sitting next to me?!?!/ Kenshin then looked up at him, his eyes clear violet and he closed his eyes, smiling warmly. "Is the food tasting good my friend?" Kenshin asked politely, there wasn't even a hint of anger in his voice. Sanosuke shrugged it off, it probably was his imagination again.. he needed to stop drinking so much sake it was starting to inflict on his brains. "Yeah the food is great Kenshin, thanks"  
  
Kenshin returned to his food, he needed to calm down, desperately. After dinner was done he went to wash the plates, grumbling softly as Kaoru let her plate fall when he touched her shoulder to asked her for it, he could feel she was nervous and scared, as she should be. She excused herself to her restroom again. Aw, she looked so cute when she was terrified.  
  
He felt Sanosuke look at him again, and decided to act nice. He looked 'worriedly' at Kaoru as she left for her restroom and turned around head bowed to bring the staple of plates in his hands to the kitchen, placing them in the sink (AN: I don't care if they had those things then or not, but you get the point.. O_o;) to return back to 'check' on Kaoru, murmuring to Sanosuke in a fake worried tone he was going to check on her. Fantastic, he had her right where he wanted her now.  
  
Kaoru sat in the corner of her room, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped round her legs, sobbing softly when she heard the door open and slam again. She looked up shocked, only to meet a pair of amber eyes looking over at her. Her body stiffened when she heard the door being locked, a low chuckle coming from the man's throat. Speaking in a high trembling voice "K-Kenshin. what brings you here.?"  
  
"Oh you know why I'm here my vixen.." he chuckled in a low voice, slowly walking over to her, his eyes flaring golden.  
  
--TBC  
  
--  
  
-- Ok that's it for now, I'm very busy with my part in a play at the moment. So I don't have much time to write, sorry ^_^;;  
  
-- Please review!  
  
-- Sisilaya 


	5. Endless Rain

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya  
  
--  
  
"Oh you know why I'm here my vixen.." he chuckled in a low voice, slowly walking over to her, his eyes flaring golden.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 5;  
  
--  
  
WARNING! This chapter contains LEMON! If you don't like this DON'T READ!! Just to tell you o.o;  
  
--  
  
::text:: = Kenshin speaking telepathically.  
Kaoru stared up at Kenshin, eyes wide of fear "I-..I don't know what you mean.. K-Kenshin..". Kenshin could almost taste her fear on the tip of his tongue, only exiting him more. "Oh you do know my dear Kaoru. you are mine and you've always been. I've come to claim what's mine." With that he grabbed her wrist tightly, causing Kaoru to yelp and forcing her up to her feet violently. He took her chin into his other hand, moving her chin up he pressed his lips hungrily against her rosy lips. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
She widened her eyes, what had happened to her Kenshin? She was his? Somewhere deep inside she knew he was right, she -did- belong to him. just as he belonged to her. But not like this! She yelped when Kenshin grabbed her wrist, her hand was still broken and a surge of pain was going through her hand like it was about to get ripped off. She tried to scream harder so Sanosuke would might hear it, only to get hungry lips pressed against hers to shut her up, Kenshin wasn't that stupid.  
  
He smirked as he pushed his tongue inside her warm mouth, ravaging her tongue with his. He felt her trying to push him away /Oh no you won't../ he held her tighter, deepening the kiss. Now would be a good time to use his new technique.. He closed his eyes, the amber orbs in them glowing up brighter as he connected to Kaoru's mind. Hiko taught him this technique during his training, he just never used it because he though he didn't have to right to look into peoples minds like that, well now he couldn't care less and he liked to know what was going on in Kaoru's little head aswell..  
  
She tried to push him off. Her hand was hurting like hell, if this would continue on like this she would surely lose her consciousness. But her struggles were in vain as she felt Kenshin's tongue slip into her mouth, causing her to moan slightly /Where did that came from?!? Why is my body enjoying this!/. Just then she saw a light flash, following by Kenshin's voice speaking to her through her head. Now this was getting freakish.  
  
:: Give into me Kaoru.. I know you want this as much as I do, don't force me to take you the hard way. I'll take you either way.::  
  
Koaru muffled in his mouth, pulling herself loose she tried to scream, but no sound would come out of her throat. Kenshin's big glowing amber eyes were staring into her sapphire orbs. She could melt into them if she wasn't in this situation, not like this. She felt his hand move to her lower back before pushing her belly close to his, filling the gap that was there. Her eyes softened.. it was so tempting.  
  
He could feel her ease under his touch, this was going the right way now. He pressed her closer against him, feeling her every curve against him. It was time, and she would know it as well. He slipped his hand from her lower back to the back of her obi pulling it lose, seeing it to fall to the ground softly. His eyes flashed a bit as her kimono opened, she was even more beautiful then he thought.  
  
She blushed, feeling her obi falling to ground and her kimono slipping open. She hurried her hands up to cover her exposed breasts but was soon caught by two strong hands stopping them.  
  
::Give into me Kaoru. I know you want this deep inside your heart..::  
  
She looked up into Battousai's eyes trying to search for any feelings, but none were found.  
  
/Ofcourse stupid. He's -Battousai- , what ELSE did you expect?!/  
  
She frowned and closed her eyes, he was going to have his way either way, rape or not. And not just that, she loved him.. right? She moaned frustrated, this wasn't the way it should be! Nobody ever DOUBTS about making love-.. wait this would be rather called having -sex- with the one you love!  
  
He growled /She's taking far too long.. will I'm not waiting anymore for this.. / With that he pushed his hand under her kimono, his hand touching the soft skin of her bare chest. Squeezing it firmly his brought his lips to her ear, whispering in a soft but very dangerous tone  
  
"I've given you enough time.. let the games begin" grabbing her left hand (AN: yes her UNHURT hand... ^_-) he yanked her kimono off with his other. Seeing her facial expression only made him smirk, a sight of pure shock. Oh how amusing. He licked his lower lip and swung her around by her hand forcefully, twisting the arm in a different angle she yelped out, falling to the ground towards the futon on the floor. He then faded before she hit the ground, catching her thin frame is his arms reappearing again, smirking. They locked eyes for a few seconds before he softly dropped her on the futon. He didn't want to break her.. yet.  
  
She fell on the futon, her arm still aching from the twist. She widened her eyes when she saw the lust and hunger in his eyes, she was trapped. She choked back a sob, seeing her chances now clearly she knew her choices; go along and get your pride broken, or resist and get raped including getting beaten up. The choice was simple for her now.  
  
He smirked and looked down at her, how long he waiting to feel her naked body under his. He lowered his head, they're faces inches apart and his amber eyes boring into her sapphire ones.  
  
"So. what's it gonna be.. my vixen.." He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
That look in his eyes made her even more convinced of herself. If she didn't go along she might have herself killed. Where was the rurouni..? her friend. She tried to choke back another tear, but failed as it ran over her pink flushed cheek. Busted.  
  
"I.." She looked at the side, closing her eyes. "I give up.. I'm yours.. Battousai."  
  
He felt a bit of a sting in his heart when he saw her crying, how strange, wasn't he a heartless bastard? Oh well. He brushed the feeling away quickly, looking down at the ebony haired, and not to forget, -NUDE- beauty under him. He smirked and lowered his face down at hers again, brushing his lips against her soft pink ones, whispering. "I know you would"  
  
Kaoru looked up at him, she saw a hint of violet in his flaring amber eyes, her hope not completely gone. She shivered, was she even ready for this? She planned on giving her virginity to the man that would share the rest of her life with her.. marry her. She blinked a bit as Kenshin started to undress himself with one hand, his other supporting his body next to her head so he wouldn't crush her. /Wow.. I never though to find -this- under his gi! Hey wait a sec.. WHERE DID THAT JUST CAME FROM?!?/ She squeezed her eyes shut, she should be disgusted about this, not enjoy it! Hormones always seem to have their own way with her when it came to these things.  
  
He started to undo his hakama, slipping it off him, they were both naked now, flesh against flesh, skin against skin, fire against fire.. He moved down once again, pressing his lips against her lips he softly pulled her into a passionate kiss, his now throbbing member screaming for excess inside her warm and wet cave, but he wouldn't give into it yet, he wanted to hear her scream for it first. He then broke the kiss and trailed his mouth over her jaw, planting soft licks and kisses on her jaw. Slowly lowering his way onto her neck he stopped a second before biting into her soft skin, drawing a bit of blood. Now she really was his. Softly licking the blood from the fresh would he could hear her squirm under him, whimpering softly. Oh how cute.  
  
She yelped when she felt a hot and searing pain in her neck. Fuck.. he bit her. How was she going to cover that in the morning, damnit. She felt his tongue on the fresh wound short after, she whimpered. She widened her eyes, feeling something hard press against her tight, she didn't notice that there because of the pain, swallowing hard. Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red as she looked down at his face that was covered by uncontrollably long red hair, laying between the valley of her breasts.  
  
He trailed his tongue to her right nipple, slowly, teasingly. Biting down on it softly he rolled the little rose between his teeth, flicking his tongue against it. Bringing his left hand up he covered her other breast with it, fondling it. He heard her gasp under his touch, smirking against her breasts continuing he brought his hand from her breasts down sliding it over stomach and gut before resting it on her crotch. He the looked up, leaving her nipples alone he rested his right hand next to her head, his left one still on her entrance he locked his eyes with her. Pushing her legs apart he softly stroked the entrance, teasing the warm and wet lips around it. He heard her moan and smirked, thrusting his middle finger deep inside her hard. Scream.  
  
She gasped, feeling his hand inside her, her body felt like screaming but her voice wouldn't let her. A moan escaped her lips as he pushed in deeper, aiming for her spot. A pink flush appeared on her face again, but it was a sexblush this time. Why did she like it this much, how could she be enjoying this..? Was it meant to be? It had to be, or else her body wouldn't respond like this.. would it? Right? She looked up into his eyes. Amber. Well that was predictable.  
  
He looked back into her eyes, his eyes narrowing a but as he pushed further into her spot. Her eyes widened as a chokes gasp left her lips. Perfect. Making small circulating movements with his finger he slipped his index finger inside with it aswell, stretching her up. Yelp. Oh just wait, the best is still to come.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she felt herself being stretched up, shutting her eyes tight tears formed at the corners of her eyes, glittering like small diamonds in the sun. Her mind wanted him to stop, but her body was screaming for more, wanting a challenge. She moaned again.  
  
He smirked, she was loosing up. Just as he planned. This would be a night she would never forget. He urged his thumb up and pressed it hard against her aroused clit, her back aching up she gasped again, her eyes widening. He starting rubbing it, still pressing hard against it as her body started twitching slightly under him, speeding up her body started twitching more, her legs kicking nervously as her breathing sped up. Nearly there.  
  
She was going crazy, her body was close to exploding! Breathing heavily she cried out another moan. Her hands were sweating and holding onto the blankets on the futon, balling up into desperate fists. She needed to move, or else she would go crazy. Her head shaking from side to side she widened her eyes, her entire body freezing.  
  
"KENSHIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her scream his name out, he withdrew his hand, holding it up next to him. His fingers covered in her juices, he moved his hand down towards her face, pushing them in her mouth so she could lick them off. He then slipped it out of her mouth, trailing his still wet fingers over her cheek, neck and over the valley between her breasts slowly. It was time.  
  
Pushing her legs further apart he poisoned himself between them, placing the head of his throbbing member against her opening, not pushing in yet. Placing both hands beside her head her leaned on them , looking down at her the piece of tightly bounded ribbon in his hair came loose, landing beside Kaoru's head as the sea of red fell around his shoulders and half on her breasts. Pushing in quickly when she was distracted she yelped again, whimpering softly after.  
  
He leant down and whispered in her ear in a husky and dark voice "It will hurt in the beginning, but you'll get used to it soon after". With that he moved out of her and thrusted back into her, grinding his hips against hers. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he pumped again, and again. Building up a steady rhythm.  
  
She was nearly crying under his touch, of course she had fantasised about sex, but the feeling she felt rushing through her vanes now was even greater then she could ever imagine. How his body fit with hers and their every move, it was fantasizing. She held onto his neck tight, afraid that he would stop. He body was shaking wildly against his thrust, a small high moan being hear every time he thrusted into her along with a low glowling like moan escaping from the Battousai's lips. He was thrusting harder, almost close to hurting her but knowing the famous hitokiri he also had a perfect sense and a perfect aim, making Kaoru crazy. So close.. so close.  
  
He could feel her tense under him, he wanted to do it slowly and teasingly, but his body wouldn't let him, damn. Grinding deeper into her his eyes flares up yellow, his hands clenching into fists beside Kaoru's head, not wanting to fall on top of her, the view he had from up here was far too good for that. Grinding into her one more time he threw his head back, groaning out he released into her, his juices spreading into her. Unknowingly he grinded into her spot, she froze.  
  
The pleasure was so much, she though she was going to burst any time soon. Her insides started to burn but she didn't care, all she wanted was him filling her in every way he could. So close, she really though she was going to explode any time soon. Then it hit her and she froze, her eyes widening while her lips parted, she wanted to scream out in ecstasy but her mouth was quickly covered by a large hand, flaring amber eyes looking down at her. She wanted to curl up, but her body was firmly held down by his. He pushed up into her once more before fully going out of her. Collapsing on top of her he slid his hand of her mouth, a small gasp was heard. He moved his lips close to her ears, whispering.  
  
"Mine.. now and forever my love"  
  
Shock brought her back to reality, what had she done?  
  
-- TBC  
  
-- Fiiiiiinally! A new chapter! ^_^. Sorry I know I suck at writing lemon, this is my first time I've ever wrote anything like this. Ergh x.x  
  
Anyway, I heard a lot of people comment on the fact that Kaoru broke her hand and that people though I forgot about that while I wrote further on the story, well I didn't. Battousai is a cold bastard and a broken hand is nothing to him, he'd still be walking with 5 large cuts in his body. And since he just sees Kaoru as a lust object (well for now ^_-) he couldn't really care less.  
  
Kenshin: Me? A cold bastard? That's not nice.. *glare*  
  
Sisi: Erm.. yeah! I though it suited you for the change eh..ehehe.. ^_^;  
  
Kenshin: Suited me huh..? *wicked grin, eyes turn yellow*  
  
Sisi: *swallows* Erm. Ken-nii. why are you looking at me like that..? O_O;;;  
  
Kenshin: .. .. ..  
  
Sisi: *being dragged off into the shadows on her collar by Kenshin* ACK! HELP!  
  
O________o;;;;; 


	6. Drain

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya  
  
-------- --  
  
Chapter 6; Drain  
  
-- ---------  
  
"Mine.. now and forever my love"  
  
Shock brought her back to reality, what had she done?  
  
---------  
  
Talk to my troubled brain  
  
if you can feel my pain  
  
so much hurting that's living in my head  
  
now I can barely breathe  
  
and now my heart's disease  
  
and my name and my life has been stepped  
  
on and on' no no!  
  
you made fool out of me  
  
there is no way out  
  
I'm going down the drain  
  
the name of God in vain  
  
you pushed me I'm insane  
  
dissolution is knocking on my door  
  
can't stop my bitter tears  
  
oh take away my fears  
  
body and soul is blown up into pieces  
  
oh! cry out!  
  
I want to be free  
  
dry out! I want to know truth  
  
* let me drain my feelings out  
  
lough like a drain, my emotions scream  
  
let me drain!  
  
so I can't speak my mind  
  
ANATA SAE MO blind  
  
I am left in a land with just solitude  
  
has this become my fate  
  
who's next be your bate  
  
vicious cycle repeating on and on  
  
cry out, I want be loved  
  
dry out, I want see dreams  
  
cry out, I want to be free  
  
dry out, I want to know truth  
  
-- Drain, by X-Japan.  
  
Battousai slid off her and stood up slowly, his crimson hair covering half of his face, causing a shadow to go over his eyes, but the flaring emerald eyes still glowing through them as a sly grin formed on his lips. He watched Kaoru on the ground, curled up to a ball and crying softly. The girl was his now, and no one would change that, unless they'd want to end up decapitated with their head on a stick.  
  
She watched as Kenshin got up to his feet, staring down at her, she felt so small and vulnerable and.. used. Why did it have to happen? It kept running through her mind. That's when she saw the emerald eyes again, glowing dangerously, it almost made her panick and she curled up to a ball slowly, tears starting to run down her face. It was like a nightmare that she screamed for to wake up, but never would. She then heard him gasp and looked up at him, fear clearly shown through her eyes. He stared at her with his eyes wide.  
  
He looked down at her and then looked over at the window.. maybe he could just drag her through the window and take her away from this place.. back to Kyoto.. He licked his lips unknowingly as plans raged through his mind of what he could go with her. But when he looked back at her his heart made a jump, causing him to step backwards a bit in shock. It wasn't Kaoru laying on the ground anymore.. but Tomoe! Her deep brown eyes filled with tears as she looking up at him, a large wound from her left shoulder till her stomache that cut right through her body leaving a large gap from when he.. killed her, her kimono stained in her blood as you could see the fresh bleeding flesh. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them again it was Kaoru again.. what the hell happened?! We're his eyes playing tricks on him? He then snapped out of it and shook his head, pulling on his gi and hakama he walked out of the room without saying a word, shocked, he just wanted to get out of there for the moment. Leaving Kaoru clueless on the futon.  
  
She watched as he stormed out of the room. What the hell was going on? First he raped her then he suddenly stormed out like he had seen a ghost..? Maybe he regretted what he did.. a little hope filling Kaoru's heart. (AN: foolish girl *whistles*) She wiped the tears from her cheeks and curled up again, her private parts were burning like hell, only making her feel worse. She grabbed the blanket beside her and threw it over her, cuddling up in it as she burried her face in it, the events were still freshly burned in her mind (AN: wow.. 4 min have passed.. Ahem.). A soft sobbing was heard from under the blankets..  
  
He stood there on the veranda, staring up at the blue sky.. was it all just a hallucination? He could have sworn.. but it still looked so real. He shook his spiky crimson hair un the sun, he hated the sun, his eyes were too sensetive for them. That's why he always killed at night. He was a nightcreature. He didn't feel bad for what he had done to Kaoru... still... he felt this aching inside his soul, it almost felt like guilt. Yes, -almost-. He shook his head and walked over to the little bathing house, a hot bath would set his mind clear again.  
  
She sat up in the bed, reaching over to her kimono that was dumped on the side of the futon she got up half and pulled the kimono around her tightly, she felt ashamed and disgusted. When she was about to lay down again she saw a big red spot on the matrass, it was her blood... he had taken her virginity after all. Suddenly she felt like crying again as tears welled up in her eyes. She then opened her kimono slightly and looked down... red stains of dried up blood walked down her legs. She then pulled the kimono tightly around her and ran of to the bath house, crying.  
  
He heard footsteps nearling fast, and rather hard. He knew from the rhythem of the footsteps it was Kaoru, he had been observing her for years, after all. He grinned and dunked himself under the water, the room was dimly lit so you weren't able to see anything below the water level of the bath. As predicted, he felt a body slide into the water, seeing a delicate foot on the wooden floor of the bath, Kaoru's foot, soon to be followed by her... body.  
  
She ran off to the bathroom, opening the door she looked around to see if no one was there. "No one... good." She stepped in silently and closed the door behind her, walking towards the bath. She opened her kimono and let it slid to the ground, standing there bare now. She then placed a foot in the hot water. typical, the water should have been cold by now, she used it this morning. Standing in the water with her leg she let the rest of her body slide in, her shoulders relaxing as the hot water relaxed her musles. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, till they shot open again when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she gasped as she then felt a body pressed up against her back, red bang hanging over her shoulder. Her eyes went blank, not again...  
  
He watched as her body sunk further into the water, her then frowned and used his stealtily ability to move under the water without one wrinkle seen at the surface. Once behind her he quickly grabbed her around the waist, like a hunting spider lunging and grabbing it's prey. He could feel her musles freeze as he moved up from out of the water till his hips, his hair clung to his face and back. He pressed his body up against her back, he could feel her heart beating fast, she still hadn't moved. Oh this was gonna be amusing.  
  
Her mind then alarmed her, she had to get out of there! Starting to struggle she called out his name and screaming rape so hard it was like a grizzly bear was sitting on her (AN: Don't ask..). But within a few seconds she was bend over and firmly pinned to the side of the bathtub, Kenshin bend over her and letting his weigth rest on her so she couldn't get up. She was stuck. Shimatta (Damnit).  
  
He had pinned her to the ground as soon as he heard her scream, no body was ruining his plan even if he had to go hard on her for that. He bend over her and whispered in her ear, his voice annoyed and half growling, a voice that came to you when your last second had come. "Don't make me rip your tongue out Kaoru... you wouldn't want me to do that. now would you..?" He softly nibbled at her ear, making Kaoru shiver. Good, as long as she stayed so scared of him she would do everything he said like a lap dog... cause all she was, was just a weak puppy. He then looked outside, it was getting dark. Strange, didn't Sanosuke and Yahiko came over for dinner? Oh well, the less they were around the better. He hated acting like he was the sickning Rurouni anyway. He then bend over the whimpering Kaory again nuzlling her neck before getting up and out of the bath, casually starting to dry himself with the clean towel Kaoru and folded up there for herself. After he was done the threw the towel at her, it landing on her head, causing most of it to get soaked in the water. He then turned around, his face neutral from any emotions.  
  
"Be done and dressed in 7 minutes, exactly. Or I'll come to get you out myself."  
  
With that he shut the door behind him and left Kaoru there, tears trickling down her cheeks. She was terrified.  
  
-- TBC  
  
--  
  
I'm so foeking sorry you guys! __ I've been very busy lately with school and stuff that I completely forgot about this story till I checked my email again.... 54 revieuws o___o. Well I just want to say THANK YOU ALL! I LUB YOU! =D. And for all that don't like my writings, you're not naughty enough =D. soooo anyway.. *gets on her knees japanese style bending over to the ground* sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.. *pants* O_o; 


	7. Blue Monday

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya  
  
--

"Be done and dressed in 7 minutes, exactly. Or I'll come to get you out myself."  
  
With that he shut the door behind him and left Kaoru there, tears trickling down her cheeks. She was terrified.  
  


--

Chapter 7;  Blue Monday

--

How does it feel

To treat me like you do 

When you've laid your hands upon me 

And told me who you are

I thought I was mistaken

I thought I heard your words 

Tell me how do I feel 

Tell me now how do I feel 

Chorus: 

How does it feel 

How should I feel 

Tell me how does it feel 

To treat me like you do 

Those who came before me 

Lived through their vocations 

From the past until completion 

They will turn away no more 

And I still find it so hard 

To say what I need to say 

But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me 

Just how I should feel today

I see a ship in the harbor I can and shall obey 

But if it wasn't for your misfortunes 

I'd be a heavenly person today 

And I thought I was mistaken 

And I thought I heard you speak 

Tell me how do I feel 

Tell me now how should I feel 

Now I stand here waiting 

I thought I told you to leave me 

While I walked down to the beach 

Tell me how does it feel 

When your heart grows cold 

Chorus: 

How does it feel 

How should I feel 

Tell me how does it feel 

To treat me like you do 

-- _Blue Monday_ by Orgy.

Walking over towards the living room he sat down behind a table, leaning with his elbows on the wooden thing he rubbed his tempels with his hands while closing his eyes.. even since the battousai had come back his migrain had come back with it aswell.. (AN: that's what you get for being such a hothead! *whacks him with pack of ice*) Ah well, he would have to deal with it. He snapped his eyes open as he noticed Kaoru coming in the room as fast as leaving it towards her bedroom, figuring she would be wrapped in towels. He didn't bother to turn around as he spoke, his tone monotonous, his amber eyes staring ahead.

"Get dressed.. we're going out. And put on your hakama (japanese training trousers.. the things kenshin wears)."

She had gotten out of the bath soon and dried herself as fast as she could. She didn't want to try anything now with him, he was serious and she knew it. Looking over at the tiny wrinkles in the water of the bath she sighed, they looked so peaceful..so.. gentle. Like her rurouni. But water could also form to tsunami's and kill.. she looked away again. Pushing open the paper door she walked into the livingroom as silently as she could, hoping he wouldn't notice her.  She stared at his back for a second, he didn't budge so she though he hadn't noticed her. But he was only acting as she was about to open the door to her room, reaching out her hand. "Get dressed.. we're going outside. And put on your hakama." She nodded silently and quickly went into her room, slamming the door shut. Leaning against her door she breathed out in releave. She then blinked… why the hell did he want to go out..? She didn't complain.. still something was bothering her. She sighed and walked over to her training clothes folded neatly on the ground. Wrapping up her breasts with some bandage she pulled on ger gi and hakama and some toe slippers. Walking towards her room again she took a deap breath before opening the door and stepping ouside. Standing there with her head bowed down. Indicating she's ready. She didn't dare to speak.

"Good, you're done, finally. Let's go."

He had gotten up and pulled upen the paper door to the garden, stepping onto the wooden planks that lead to it. Walking over the path towards the gates he didn't bother looking behind him to see Kaoru was following, he could sense her. Hell, he could even –smell- her. The jasmine scent around her was something unmistakeable. He suddenly stopped in mid tracks, turning around towards her. She was taking too long and he –hated- to wait. Walking over to her he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her along at a higher pace. The full moon was up, good. She would be better able to see like this.

She blinked as he turned around, innocent blue meeting raging amber. Wondering what he wanted she was about to open her mouth, but her conciouss slapping it closed. Now it wasn't the time to ask questions. Look away from the amber orbs she looked at the ground, she felt like a slave.. and hated every second of it. She still didn't know where they were going.. she wanted to go to bed, to huddle up in her blankets and hide away from this nasty world. It was then he turned around, not releasing his rought grasp on her wrist as he dragged her along. Thatw as gonna be a nice deep purple bruise tomorrow.

She growled irritatably as he turned her around and walked away again, dragging her along with him. He wanted to check on her if she was ok, why he didn't know. He shook his head, why would he even care? He had to get rid of the rurouni.. and soon.

Looking ahead of him he smirked slightly, the opening of the forest. He could already smell the forest air, it always put him at ease. But now he wasn't to meditate there.. no… he had a little surprice for little Kaoru here in store.. (AN: And no it isn't sex you sex deprived teenagers! *smacks you all with rolled up newspaper* ^_^)

Entering the forest her sensed started alarming her.. why was she here. She suddenly started struggling against him. No one would be able to hear her here if anything was wrong with her! No one would hear her when she would be dying.. Lowering towards the ground she struggled againt him, she wouldn't set another foot into the forest! She would be used as a creature only for lust anymore! Tears starting to flow again she scream, only to find a large on her mouth.

He sighed as he found her struggling.. why wouldn't the damn woman just cooperate?! He kept walking as she struggled against his arm, ignoring her completely as his iron grasp on her only got stronger. After a few second he turned around, she was sitting on the ground and it was –really- starting to piss him off now. He looked at her face when her mouth opened. But before she could scream he had already place his hand over her mouth, silencing her. He stared into her eyes, usually that was enough to frighten the girl, or so he hoped. His stare only caused her to be parallized for a few second before she began struggling again. She growled as he yanked her up to her feet again. 

"Foolish woman, I am –not- going to rape you here or harress you.. .. .. I have other places more comfortable to do that. Now just follow me and no harm will come to you."  .. _yet._

She nodded silently, she knew battousai was a man of his word… or so she thought. Following him siletly she shut her eyes and gasped a bit as a bird flew low over them, startling her, only making Kenshin smirk. _She's frightened so easily.._

After about 40 min of walking they came to an open field in the forst, the full moon shining down on the dawn glinstering grass. Romantic couples would have found it a beautiful.. but they weren't. (AN: hahahaha *shuts up* Oo;). The scene send shivers down her spine, she knew how sick Battousai's mind could be. She was frightened when she asked him what they were doing here. He just turned around to her with a confident smirk plastered on his lips.

"We.. my dear Kaoru.. are here to test if you are worthy of my time.."

 He saw the confused look on the womans face as he took out his second katana (samurai sword) from his hakama. Throwing it at her the woman cought it in her hands a bit awkwardly.. she had sworn never to use one of these. When she was about to open her mouth again he had already cut her off.

"No, I won't let you fight with your pathetic bokken (wooden sword), it's time you grew up Kaoru.. and you'll need it this time."

He smirked as he reached behind him, pulling the small ribbon from his high pony tail his red trenches fell over his shoulders like a red sea, glinstering in the sunset. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the now flaring amber eyes that glared at her, a shadow falling over his face. The smirk had come off of his face and he just looked pissed of, the famous look of the enraged battousai (You know the eps where Kenshin fights against Saitoh in the Dojo witch Kaoru crying at the side and Kenshin goed MAJORLY pissed off and his eyes get all amber and deadly and.. *snaps out of it* .. yeah that look.) Taking out his own katana, which was sharped at the right side, he got into his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu stance and glared at Kaoru. He was ready to attack, scaring the crap out of Kaoru.

"Don't think I'll hold back woman.. I want to know what you're like when you're driving to the –edge-"

Kaoru grabbed the sword and unshealted it, holding it by the hilt. Her hand were trembling like hell. God she was frightened to death. Facing off battousai?? The problem was that he even looked serious, -very- serious. Was she going to die like this… would this be the end? No! this couldn't be happening.. Shaking she got into a defense stance, using her own Kamiya Kasshin style. She would find out now how good her family style was.. but she had the feeling again Battousai it didn't matter what style you used, you'd be pummled into the ground anyway. 

Looking at Kenshin she widened her eyes as he had suddenly vanished into a blur..

--TBC

HAHAHA!!!! CLIFFHANGER!! ^__^ yeah yeah, I know it's short.

I know I can't say sorry enough but I owe an explantion to you guys. To be completely honest, I completely forgot about this *scratches head, laughing nervously* Thanks to someone that warned me over AIM a 3 weeks ago I started writing again, but due of my 15 days holiday in england I didn't have the time and inspiration to continue till now. Furthermore I'm not sure if I should continue this fanfic, I've been having some negative responses about this fanfic and I have to admit.. they got a point. I started writing this fanfic so I could let my 'evil' side in me could go free in my creation. I've been having some other idea's in my head for a Kenshin fanfic for a while. So if you want me to continue this please leave a review, if not do it aswell. I want to know what people think about this. Btw, I'm NOT a kaoru hater, she's quite ok actually, she's like me.. *whistles at my short temper-ness* o.o;;;;;;

Sayonara,

Sisilaya.


	8. Beast of Blood

I do not own anything that even comes NEAR to Rurouni Kenshin or the OVA, just this story. So don't post it somewhere without telling me. Or you'll find a katana up your @$$ ^_-  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
--  
  
Hell Releases, losing Sanity.  
  
By Sisilaya

  
--

_In the last chapter:_

"Don't think I'll hold back woman.. I want to know what you're like when you're driving to the –edge-"

Kaoru grabbed the sword and unshealted it, holding it by the hilt. Her hand were trembling like hell. God she was frightened to death. Facing off battousai?? The problem was that he even looked serious, -very- serious. Was she going to die like this… would this be the end? No! this couldn't be happening.. Shaking she got into a defense stance, using her own Kamiya Kasshin style. She would find out now how good her family style was.. but she had the feeling again Battousai it didn't matter what style you used, you'd be pummled into the ground anyway. 

Looking at Kenshin she widened her eyes as he had suddenly vanished into a blur..

--

Chapter 8:  Beast of Blood

_Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki ...hageshiku modaeru honnou_

_(__The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses)_

_Place of silence, moving shadows_

_Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness_

_Madness starting to awake_

_Playful desire starving of blood_

_Get down limitless night_

_Beast of blood_

_Along with the scream from the death throes_

_Sharp claws are shining brighter_

_Dually obscene breaths continues_

_And rips apart the silence of the night_

_Crossing the uplifty night_

_Get down limitless night_

_Beast of blood_

_kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki... hageshiku modaeru honnou_

_kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_(__The scent of blood intertwined around my breath, _

_Floats about the air on this night of esctasy _

_The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses_

_The scent of blood intertwined around my breath, _

_floats about the air on this night of ecstasy)_

_Beast of blood_

No fear, no sadness 

_Lofty life is tasting loneliness and eternity_

_And near by the target with no more life_

_Red drops on my greedy lips_

_Falls down on the freezing ground_

_Get down limitless night_

_Beast of blood_

_Spills blood on me 'till it fills my body_

_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki ...hageshiku modaeru honnou_

_tsumetai karada ni hotobashiru yokubou o akai chi de uruosu_

_kairaku no sakebi hibiku yoru ni ...surudoku myaku utsu honnou_

_(__The scent of blood intertwined around my breath, _

_Floats about the air on this night of ecstasy _

_The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses_

_The desire gushing out of the cold body is wet with red blood_

_Screams of desire resound on this night... my senses throb sharply)_

_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou_

_senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki ...hageshiku modaeru honnou_

_(The scent of blood intertwined around my breath, _

_Floats about the air on this night of ecstasy _

_The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses)_

_Beast of blood_

-- Beast of blood, by Malice Mizer.

  
  
Kaoru looked around her frantically, her mouth half open with her eyes wide as adrealine was getting the best of her. Her delicate hands were holding onto the hilt of the katana so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. After all, Kenshin's god like speed was legendary. And to tell the truth, Kamiya Kasshin style would only let her get a shot at Battousai if she was lucky, -very- lucky. It seemed the 'a sword to protect' theory was starting to backfire at her. Why the hell had she never started practicing with real swords she cursed at herself now, hadn't she learned anything when Gohei had cut her bokken in two?!

It now came to her that kenshin had vanished atleast 10 seconds ago… she had spaced out from fear. Just great, one more of those mistakes and she was going to lose her head. Holding onto the katana tightly she frowned and got into a stance. It was then she felt a movement of air behind her and a warm breath against her neck not much later. A low whispering but mocking voice came up behind her.

"Scared yet, puppy?" 

She whirled around, swinging the blade towards his head with all the force she had in her, her ebony coloured hair swinging through the air. But all she got in response was a clanging sound of metal, and two flaring amber eyes boring into hers. He had managed to block her sword without too much of a hassle, his left hand coming up to cup her face.

"You're still holding back my dear Kaoru, if you keep that up this is going to be your downf-"

His amber eyes suddenly widened as his skin turned a shade paler. Bending down cradling his crotch with his hand, he had let his concentration slip so Kaoru took the advantage of giving him a nice knee to where it hurts most. 

Hopping backwards and out of his range she held the sword infront of her while in a Kamiya Kasshin Ryu stance. Her mind lit up, she had actually managed to hit him! Her confidence growing back as she stared at Kenshin-…no Battousai. She just had a self cheer up when it all came crashing down on her again.. 

Instead of crawling in pain Kenshin just stood there, still in the same stance with his hair covering his eyes as his face was cast downwards, one hand still cradling his crotch. (AN: Sorry I couldn't resist! XD) A low chuckle emitting from his throat. Why the hell was he laughing?!

"Nice one… puppy…"

Amber eyes peeked out from between the masses of crimson hair, glaring mockingly at Kaoru as she slightly raised his face, the smirk on his face now visable. Throwing his head back he started cackling, his shoulders shaking madly as he let his arms droop beside him. Kaoru stared at him in disbelieve, tears started to form at the corner of her eyes… where had she gotten herself into?! Where was Sano.. Yahiko… for christ sake she'd be happy to see even Saito now!

Kenshins laughter started dieing out, his face had turned to killer-mode again, a clear pissed off frown on his face as his eyes flashed for a second. He couldn't believe he had let himself open like this… had he been getting rusty? No. The woman just got lucky, that's all. She couldn't beat perfection with her puny Kamiya Kasshin style. 

"….but you'll die for that mistake. I'm done playing."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw him advance at her with speed that even her eyes couldn't follow up clearly. She fell backwards as she felt the back of the helt of a sword connect with her adams apple, falling down clutching her throat as she gasped for air. Big mistake, when she looked up she saw the amber eyed man looming over her, the tip of his sword scaringly close to her neck.

Closing her eyes she waited till she he would cut her throat and end it all. But nothing came. Opening one eye again she looked up at him, a smirk growing on his face as he yelled out and kicked her in the side, causing her to skiddle over the ground, scraping wounds covering parts of her body.

Getting up again slowly she supported herself on the sword while clutching her rib where he had kicked her… her rib was surely broken and it hurted like a bitch. She would have to let Megumi-san check that later… if she would ever come that far. 

He stared down at the woman infront of him. Why hadn't he been able to cut her throat? What was restraining him so badly that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had slain so many before that he would go to the 7th layter of hell for it for sure. So why hold back now. _Do I still have… feelings for her? I thought I killed that Rurouni part in me.. no it has to be a mistake! I just kicked her because I want to see her suffer and die slowly… yes that's it._ He crouched down into a battle stance again and placed his sword back into his shealth, his hand hovering above the hilt… they both knew what was coming now. 

Kaoru took a large gasp, swallowing. This was it… this move would be her ending. But she wouldn't die standing like a bag of patatoes there… maybe she'd be able to dodge his sword. –Maybe-.  It was now or never.

He smirked as he got into his most famous stance… the stance he used before preforming his final and most deadly move, the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki (AN: In other words, his succession move). This would be it, without using the sakabatou he would split her body in two. He narrowed his eyes and started running at her, screaming.

Kaoru took this as her moment to put into action, clenching both hands around her sword she charged at him, screaming aswell. But instead of running into him he suddenly jumped up… he wasn't going to use the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki on her?!

Hovering in the air his body started to get surrounded by a pale blue aura, it almost seemed the sky got darker around them, even though it was night. His pale blue aura reflecting in her wide sapphire eyes, filled with fear as she heard him scream above her. She stood no chance against airial attacks.

"HITEN MITSURUGI RYU….. KUZU RYU SEN!"

She could vagualy see nine, what seemed liked pale blue energy balls charge at her with such an incredible speed that she couldn't even keep up with it. Once the energy balls connected to her body her eyes blanked over, blood coming from her mouth as it felt like her body was about to get imploded.  She blacked out and fell to the floor with a thud, her empty eyes still open.

He landed stealthily behind her as he heard her body drop to the ground. Getting up again he turned around slowly, to stare into her empty eyes.  Walking over towards her limp body she knelt down next to her, bringing his hand up to her neck to feel her pulse. It was there.. just weakly, but he could still hear her breathing lightly. 

He looked up at the sky… why hadn't he used his succesion move like he intended to? Why had he suddenly changed his mind at the last moment and use the Kuzu Ryu Sen on her? Was he scared to slash up her body… feeling her warm blood drip on his skin? Taining his sword with her pure virgin blood..? He shook his head… where the hell did that came from? Looking down in the blank sapphire eyes he sighed. Shealthing the two swords to his hip he brought one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees, picking her up. 

Walking back home he got got stares from people, but no one dared to say anything when they saw his amber flaring eyes and the cross shaped scar. They knew better. He sighed, why couldn't he kill her.. what had made him stop…

…_why_..

-- TBC

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! XD

I am SO TERRIBLY SORRY for completely forgetting about this story! I checked my email yesterday and found out I had 36 reviews on it O_o;. So –that- was flooding over my email and fucking it up.. ah well s'all for the good! ^^

Oh! And Sessha Kenshin… for your information I'm a –girl-.. O_o;;

I think of starting a new Kenshin story aswell. I had some cool idea's while watching the entire Kenshin series in… 4 days. (Oro..) As you can see I did my homework on Kenshins moves well by writing down the names of them. Lol.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chaper and bla bla bla. ¬¬;

-Sisilaya


End file.
